With great power comes Nico ?
by NowNumberFive
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is invited to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry where his other friends have been going for years without telling him in this story nico struggles with his sexuality and other things WARNING: self-harm and other triggering things [solangelo] [percabeth] [caleo] [jasper] [drarry] [ron x hermione] and other ships [rated m for later chapters] :p
1. hogwarts ?

life unexpected

by blue skies fade to gray

(nico pov) Chapter 1

As my eyes fluttered open to the warm sunlight streaming through my window, i heard the familiar screech of an owl on my desk. I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed, walked over to the winged creature that gripped a letter tightly. The owl screeched in protest as i raised my hand to grab the letter. I glared darkly at the animal before snatching the letter from the creature's leg. I assumed it was yet another letter from soon to be brother-in-law frank or my "bro" percy. I glanced at the seal to find an unfamiliar stamp, i eyed the symbol wearily before ripping open the envelope,it read: _dear Nico Di Angelo we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._ My eyes widened and, i let the letter fall from my hand shocked. I sat down at my desk and stared at the black walls of my semi dark bedroom. _ **I have been invited to hogwarts, me….. Scary nico, invited to hogwarts,**_ i thought to myself. All last year i heard about it from frank and hazel percy and piper about it. Mostly i heard about percy's girlfriend annabeth and piper's boyfriend jason, but frank and hazel (who got engaged last year ) told me all about. They had kept where they were a secret from me for years this whole time i thought they were at a boarding school they are now sixth years. they had told me something about houses they were both in hufflepuff, i think is what they called it. Percy is in gryffindor and piper is in slytherin. They had said something about there being a list in the letter. I quickly rose from my chair, causing it to spin in circles,and rushed over to the paper and envelope lying on the ground. Inside the envelope was another paper, a list of school supplies. I quickly read over the material i would need before stopping to think. _**Where the hell am i supposed to get this crazy stuff, maybe the letter will explain it.**_ I grabbed the letter and sure enough it said something about diagon alley and platform 9 and get on the hogwarts express whatever that meant. I was about to change my clothes when someone knocked on my door, "yeah!" i called to the door. "There is someone here to see you come on down son" the muffled voice of my father sounded. "Be right down" i called back. _**Who would be visiting me at this time of day.**_

* * *

Once i got downstairs i saw my dad go back into his study and i saw my stepmom persephone sitting on the sofa across from a guy who looked to be in his late twenties he has short cropped brown hair and a long nose with brown eyes, he was wearing a trench coat " Hello Mr. Di Angelo, i am professor Lupin i am a teacher at Hogwarts, professor dumbledore, who is the headmaster, sent me to help you get the supplies you need and to help you get to Hogwarts safely. do you have any question?" professor lupin finished. I eyed my step mom,"Persephone would you excuse us for a minute" i said mustering up every ounce of politeness i could offer the woman who i had no respect for. she looked at me and then at professor lupin he nodded slightly, a movement i would have missed if i hadn't been watching the both of them so intently. Persephone got up and marched into the kitchen and began preparing some tea. "okay, what exactly is this Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" i asked professor Lupin. "it is exactly how it sounds, Hogwarts is a school where a selected amount of students are invited to attend and learn sorcery," he said, " so... you guys just pick random kids off the street and tell them to join your little club". i asked dryly. "Mr. Di Angelo..." " i am not my father!" i said my voice raised a bit. " I calmed down and said "My name is not Mr. Di Angelo it is Nico". seeming a bit shocked professor Lupin continued "Nico hogwarts is anything but a 'club' and we only select children who have magic running through their blood or have the potential to learn magic. the one's who are born from non magical parents, have one magical parent or have both magical parents." "and which category do i fall in" i asked curiously. "well from the information i have gathered it seems your biological mother Maria Di Angelo was a full blood and so is your father Hades Di Angelo, that would mean you are a full blood" "what!?" i said flabbergasted. " Mr. Di...er..um.. Nico we don"t have a lot of time you can ask the rest of your questions once we get to diagon alley, in the meantime i need you to get ready to leave" " okay" i said getting up from the sofa and retreating for the stairs to get a shower

* * *

once i had gotten a shower and put on fresh clothes (okay semi-fresh, i wore them for a couple of hours yesterday). I ran down stairs to meet professor Lupin. as my foot touched the last step i said " okay we can go now" " oh good we must hurry we don't have a lot of time/ there is one little stop before we start getting your school supplies." " ughh we have to get there by bus " professor Lupin said more to himself than to me. we got to a bus stop and waited for a bus. Once the bus got there it was an hour and a half trip to what looked like the middle of nowhere, then we walked for another half hour before we stopped professor let out a strained bret and said " finally we're here" i looked up at the building we were standing in front of. "The leaky cauldron...you've got to be kidding me" ignoring my remark he said "follow me" he went behind the building and stood in front of a brick wall " um... no offense but are you doing alright upstairs" i asked a bit worried. " i'm fine, now let me concentrate" he said not turning around to meet my eyes. " we are standing in front of a brick wall what is there to concentrate..." as i was finishing my sentence the wall began to move (i'm sure now you're thinking Nico are _you_ alright upstairs) i'm serious it literally started to part, not like it grew legs grabbed it's suitcase and was like 'see ya' but the wall opened okay. Professor Lupin stepped inside and there was a bustle of people walking around, animals wandering and kids who seemed about my age or a little older running around, we made our way to a hage building that read 'gringotts wizarding bank' as we walked in a cluster of short scary looking creatures with pointy ears and sharp teeth turned their heads. " what the hell are those things" i whisper shouted in fear. " those are goblins we are going to withdraw some money from your vault, but there is one thing i have to tell you before we do, before you were born your parents gave up magic all together and set up a vault for you and put all the money they owned in it so, you have more money than most kids your age". I expected him to say something like 'use it wisely' but he didn't. we followed a long haired particularly ugly goblin (uglier than most that is ) to a cart that looked like it was going to take us on a rollercoaster. as soon as we got into the cart it sped away following a track that didn't look very sturdy. we stopped in front of a giant door the goblin first got out the Lupin then me. the goblin ran his hand down the door and it opened. the vault door swung open and my jaw hit the ground there was so much money. " go on it's all your" professor Lupin said " that's all mine " i whispered. he nodded and gave me a push towards one of the many piles of gold and silver. i grabbed two handfuls and professor Lupin said " you won't need that much" i dropped a hand full and he nodded i put it in a small drawstring bag and we left.

* * *

once we were outside of the building i asked " what are we going to get first, he just smiled and said " you'll see"

* * *

author's note: sorry this is an extremely short chapter i cant promise the next one will be longer but the third one definetly will be long

please comment

i do not own any character or places these belong to jk rowling and rick riordan the authors of percy jackson and heroes of olympus and harry potter


	2. really a wall ?

_**It's been a loooooong day**_ I thought as I sighed out loud.

"Is something bothering you Mr. Di Angelo?" Professor Lupin asked.

" no i'm just tired and I thought I told you to stop calling me that my name is Nico"

" it is only professional for me to call you Mr. Di Angelo"

"okay if that's what you think then every time you call me by my last name I won't listen" I said defiantly.

" oh you are going to be a handful" Lupin said dramatically.

We entered another dusty looking store called Ollivander's.

"This is where you will get your wand" Lupin stated.

"go on" he said pushing my back.

"Hey, hands off I don't like to be touched" l said grumpily.

I shot him a glare as I walked up to the desk and rang the bell. As the bell sounded a white-haired old guy came sliding out of a dusty aisle on a ladder.

* * *

"can I help you my boy" he said, his voice sounded as old as this shop looked.

"Yes i'm here for a wand" I said. _**That much should at least be obvious.**_

" ah right, name..?" Mr. Ollivander spoke.

" um... Nico Di Angelo" I said bitterly, _**god I am so tired.**_

"I am Mr. Ollivander" he spoke louder than the last few times, seeming a bit annoyed.

" well I sure would hope so seeing as that is the name of this shop" I said pointing to the door. Just then he turned and disappeared.

When he came back out he was carrying three boxes, he handed one to me and set the other two down. He nodded at me telling me to open the box. I slipped the lid off the box but before I could take the wand into my hands the box grew hot and was surrounded in black smoke. I dropped the box and yelped as I jumped back in surprise.

Mr. Ollivander murmured something like " not strong enough"

He turned around and disappeared into another aisle before returning with another box. He handed the long rectangle box to me and i opened it a long slender stick lay in the box.

The stick began to float and not thinking, i grabbed it from mid air. It began to glow a fiery white and a miraculously huge gust of wind blew everything around.

Looking flustered and a bit shocked ( okay a lot shocked ) Mr. Ollivander said "incredible… Mr. Di Angelo it seems one of the most powerful wands i have ever made has chosen you, a 12 in. silver lime and phoenix feather"

* * *

Not quite understanding what he was saying i was at a loss for words no snarky comment or nothing. I was saved by Professor Lupin walking in " Mr. Di Angelo we need to go have you gotten your wand"

Still too dumbfounded to process it all i said " yea we can go " and nodded

" Okay " Lupin said hesitantly.

He turned after me and began jogging to keep up with me, i was halfway out the door.

After we had been walking in silence for about fifteen minutes i asked "where are we going" breaking the silence.

Professor lupin looked around a bit before saying "right here"

We were standing in front of what looked to be a pet store.

" c'mon we don't have enough time for you to stand and gawk " Professor Lupin stated.

" i wasn't gawking if anything i was scowling at the old looking building "

I turned to look at Lupin, but he had already walked into the shop.

" I already have an owl, i use my dad's he doesn't use it anymore "

 _ **He said he got it from the pet store down the street, he lied to me i don't …**_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a cat walked over to me and began rubbing its head on my leg. It was black with a white nose and white paws.

" it likes you maybe you should consider it yours " Professor Lupin said with an amused expression. I picked up the the cat, and it nuzzled its head under my neck and began to purr contently,, i smiled at the adorably small animal.

" so are you going to keep it " Lupin asked.

I smiled (which is rare) and replied "i think i will"

Once i had bought Shadow (which is what i decided to call her, found out her gender) we made our way to the train station. I was trying to keep up with Lupin as he was walking empty handed i was pushing the cart that had all my belongings from school books and clothes to my wand and cat (also my dad's owl Olivia had somehow found me).

Once we got to King's Cross we made our way to platform nine. Professor walked over to a wall that was planted between platforms nine and ten.

He spoke softly, almost inaudibly "now all that's left to do is go through the wall, i'll see you at hogwarts Nico".

Before i had time react he winked and disappeared, i stared at the brick wall in disbelief.

 _ **Are you out of your fucking mind i'm not going to ram myself into a fucking wall, sorry but i'm not suicidal.**_ I wanted to scream.

* * *

Author's note :

As i said this chapter isn't very long but i hope you enjoyed it.

Feel free to comment on anything you see and want me to fix or simply to express how you feel about it.

Thank you for your support (including my sister thanks a million)


	3. harry potter and draco malfoy

I laughed at myself. _**I am**_ **not** _ **going to run myself into a wall.**_ At that moment a heavy weighted guy passed by me and pushed me toward the wall and I stumbled through it. It took me a while to realize I was standing in front of a huge train that read Hogwarts Express on the side. Different clusters of kids bustled around, I decided to put away my luggage and find an empty compartment at the back of the train. I slipped into a spacey compartment and sat in the corner, looking out the window I drug my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs placing my chin upon them. Soon my tired eyes drooped closed and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of the door of my compartment sliding open, "This is the emptiest compartment on the train" a pitchy voice said. (voice number 1)

"yea but that skinny dark-haired kid is taking up the corner and, he is sleeping I don't want to wake him" another high voice stated. (voice number 2) I heard some shuffling and the sound of cloth rubbing against leather.

"Is it just me or does that scrawny kid in the corner look a little like Nico, speaking of Nico we haven't seen him since our first year summer we're third years it's been a year and a half. To be honest I miss the little guy, and I know klutz and miss metal detector haven't seen him cause they spent their first year studying" a deep voice added. (voice number 3)

"okay first off" - It was voice number two again- "you talk too much, second their summer of studying paid off they skipped ahead three years and are the youngest sixth years in the history of hogwarts and third, there is no way that that's Nico he doesn't have an ounce of magical blood in him. Hazel is a halfblood and gets it from her mom nico doesn't have the same mom as her" voice two finished.

I decided I was kind of tired of being talked about like I wasn't there so I stirred a bit. " shh copy Nico is waking up" voice number one whispered harshly to the others.

I blinked and rubbed my bleary eyes and stated in a very accurate tired voice " y'know I never liked it when people talked about me" I looked up just in time to see the shocked faces of Percy and Piper along with a blonde. _**This will be interesting**_ I thought.

* * *

"Omg Nico, what are you doing on this train you can't enter Hogwarts, you won't even be able to see it. Oh this is bad this is really bad….. You're gonna be killed" percy began rambling.

"Oh perce will you shut up already, i will have you know i am a pureblood and hazel gets her magic from dad, not her mom so, as a matter of fact i shall not be killed and i only come to this school to learn" I said putting on a 'i don't really care about magic' attitude.

"So this is the infamous Nico Di Angelo" the blonde-headed chick drawled her grey eyes shining.

She stood up and held out her hand to me, "I'm Annabeth Chase, i'm with this kelp head" she said proudly, pointing at Percy who smiled a blithe smile. I took her hand hesitantly and shook it, she had a very firm grip i had to give her that. She released my hand and i brought it to my chest cradling it.

"Hell of a grip you got there, Annabeth" i said massaging my sore hand.

"Sorry about that, i guess i don't know my own strength" she replied smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it" i said before we all entered an oddly comfortable silence.

We each smiled at each other before i began to look at the passing view out of the window. A stray thought floated back into my mind and i voiced a question.

"Hey, are Hazel and Frank on the train?"

Percy opened his mouth to answer but Piper beat him to it "yeah they are in a different compartment probably snogging each other, somewhere toward the front of the train" she said,

"Cool" i got up to try and find them, before a thought hit me.

"Will you guys be okay if i go and try to find them?" i asked.

The trio nodded "yeah that would be totally fine we'll see you at the school, yeah?"

"okay " a stated waving a farewell before disappearing through the door and going to find my half-sister and her fiance. Halfway down the pathway of the train i ran into a kid with green eyes, round glasses and a messy untidy head of jet black hair. Ifni was to be honest he looked a little like percy just their eyes were different shades of green this kids eyes were a sort of emerald green.

"Sorry i didn't mean to run into you" i said hiding the flush of embarrassment in my cheeks.

"It's okay" the kid said holding out his hand "i'm harry, harry potter"

"OMG THE HARRY POTTER," i said jumping up and down and trying to put on a show. The kid looked shocked but then raised a hand and pushed his hair out of the way showing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt he said "yup the one and only"

He looked a little confused and I said "I was just kidding dude I don't really know who you are"

he frowned at my joke before turning to walk away.

* * *

I continued looking in other compartments searching for my half sister and her fiance. once I got to the compartment second from the front I found them sitting in a corner. I slid open the compartment door and they both jumped in Surprise. I smiled at both of them before Hazel broke the silence.

"oh my God Nico I was wondering when you're going to show up father sent me a note saying you got an acceptance letter. so good to see you it feels like it's been years"

Frank just sat there grinning like a stupid idiot. As I sat down a fat lady came strolling through with the cart

"Anything from the trolley dears" she's spoken to Sweet manner but her voice still sounded old.

" No thank you we should be fine" Frank spoke in a polite tone. the fat lady nodded and strolled off with the trolley.

"So what kept you guys from visiting me all these years when I say all these years I mean like the last couple of summers"

"Well we were studying so he got done with Hogwarts faster"

"Oh"

we sat in silence for a few moments before the train begin to slow down. I got up and went to find the compartment I had stored my luggage in. Once most of us had shut their way out of the train I heard a familiar voice saying " First Years"

A bunch of small kids begin the trail after a man with a trench coat and brown hair The Styling of his hair in the trenchcoat looks familiar however from behind I could not tell who it was. When the man turned around I realized it was none other than Professor Lupin. I maneuvered my way to the front of the crowd to say hello.

"Professor Lupin we meet again"

"Indeed we do Nico it's good to see you made it to Hogsmeade safely"

"Yes well I was a little hesitant at first but sometimes you just need a little push" I say this and laugh at myself as I thought of the Fat man Who pushed me through the wall.

"Care to share what you find amusing mr. Di Angelo"

I scowled at Professor Lupin for using my last name after I told him several times not to. He looked away unusually before stating clearly " sorry about that totally slipped my mind"

" yeah well ….start remembering" I said weakly trying to find an insult.

As we reached a large Lake a couple of First Years beginning to pile into a few canoes. I piled into the boat closest to me as a kid with platinum blonde hair piled in with meThe kid have had a Stern look on his face i scoffed, and people call me scary.

The kid held his hand out to me and with a slight smirk he said " I'm on Draco Malfoy and you are?" I took his hand and said " Nico Di Angelo"

"Funny my name means Dragon and yours means angel" The kids said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. this kid's eyes were the greatest silvery color I've ever seen if I was to be honest that glint of amusement to have been the first go into anything related to emotion I had seen on this kid's face and or in his eyes.

" I think we will be great friends Di Angelo or should I call you Nico"

"I rather you call me Nico" I said shrugging.

All right Nico I think we would be great friends" he said smiling admittedly his smile was kind of creepy. It was one of those I think we can be great friends but if you mess with me you're going to wish you had never met me kind of smiles. I'm not add hesitantly hoping this ride would end soon. As if the gods had heard my prayers we came to a stop upon shore in front of a huge castle.

I stood there gaping while everyone climbed out of their boats gasping with amazement.

"Close your mouth because you don't want to catch flies any friend of A Malfoy's stays cool and collected"

I drug my jaw from the ground and compose myself nodding sternly. did right in front of the huge Castle begin to move forward and we begin to shuffle along before I tripped.

" oh my Gods i'm sorry I did not mean to fall on top of you"

"It's alright accidents happen" the guy said before grabbing me by the arms and Hauling me up with him. he seemed pretty strong with his blond hair and blue eyes.

I realized end that I had lost Draco and move past the blonde-haired blue-eyed guy to catch up with him. As I caught up with Draco we walked into what so I heard someone whisper earlier was called the Great Hall. an old looking lady with a pointy hat on made us stand in a straight line as she counted us of.

"All right instructions" the lady said in a old but strong voice. "I am Professor McGonagall,You will listen closely to me as I give you these instructions, all of you will have your names called off of the list what's your names are called you will go up to this stool insert on it and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your houses. seems simple enough you shouldn't mess this up"

Before professor mcgonagall started calling of names, the dusty old hat on the stool opened it's mouth and began to sing.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: this one is about 900 words longer than chapter 2

i'm sorry it took so long been really busy

i will try to update sooner

review do whatever thanks for reading

luv ya!


	4. Friendship blonds and curfew

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or setting (or song)**

* * *

"O _h_ you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Once the dusty old hat shut it's brim a few of us stood their shocked into silence before Professor McGonagall walked up with a piece of parchment in her hand, she read off the first name from the parchment "Abbott, Hannah"

A tall kinda lanky girl with blonde hair walked up to the stool as Professor McGonagall picked it up and set it on top of her head.

"Hmmm, where to put you where to put you" came a sly drawl from the sorting hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat blurted and the table on the far right burst into cheers as Hannah slipped off of the stool and made her way to the table. I watched as the first years were sorted into their houses.

The next thing I knew my name was being called "Di Angelo, Nico" shouted Professor McGonagall. I hesitantly stepped forward and sat on the stool shakily; the hat was placed on my head and it began mumbling, "hmm a hard one, cunning and unafraid to take risks, SLYTHERIN" the hat bellowed, i jumped a bit frightened but played it off by walking over to the table on the far left, that had erupted into cheers.

I continued to watch as others were called up "Grace, Jason" the blond-haired blue-eyed kid i had fell onto earlier walked over to the stool and sat down, before the hat was placed on his head fully it blurted "GRYFFINDOR" jason smiled a toothy smile and walked over to the table that was two tabled away from mine. He caught me watching him and he winked, I tried unsuccessfully to hide the heat rising in my cheeks.

"ragazzi biondi sarà la morte di me" I grumbled to myself.

"Malfoy, Draco" Professor McGonagall projected a Draco walked up to the stool chin held high. "SLYTHERIN" the hat called.

He got up and came to sit by me "Hey, Nico" he said

"Hi" I replied before i turned to watch the rest of the sorting ceremony.

Right after Draco was called; the kid i met in the train pathway, Harry Potter, was called. When the emerald-eyed kid stepped forward all of the great hall fell silent before began muttering. I could make out a few whispers of 'the Harry Potter' and the hat said "GRYFFINDOR" Harry went join his friends at the gryffindor table. More names were called off and a kid with the same hair and eyes as Jason just fluffier hair went to the stool, i was lost in thought so i hadn't caught his name. He was sorted into my house and as he walked past me i caught a whiff of honey and sugar. I wanted to get up and follow him to his seat and sniff him all day but I dismissed the weird thought.

I groaned "un altro dei Blondie Perché mi fai questo a me?"

"Was that italian?" Draco asked. I nodded as a response and tried to bring myself back to reality and out of blondie heaven.

A dark latino kid was called, I think his name was Leo Valdez, and sorted into Ravenclaw and went to sit next to Annabeth. Soon and thankfully the ceremony was over and a speech was given by the headmaster. After his speech Dumbledore clapped his hands and each table was instantly piled with food. I was too tired to eat anything so I retired to bed early, after all classes started tomorrow.  
\- scene break

My morning did not start how I wanted it to, Draco had woken me up and I had gotten a shower and dressed in the hideous robes we were required to wear. I was currently sitting at the slytherin table beside Draco, picking at the eggs on my plate. Draco was talking my ear off about classes and going on about the potions professor, Snape.

"dei ti bionde parlare molto" I grumbled.

"What was that I don't speak italian fluently" Draco said finishing his rant.

I cleared my throat "nothing"

"Okay" Draco replied, just then my friend Harry and his crew walked in and behind them the sweet smelling fluffy-haired slytherin.

"Stupid potter" Draco said as i eyed the delicious smelling slytherin. Draco's comment brought me back to reality.

"Do you have a problem with Harry, Draco?" i asked

"Hell yeah, the little jerk refused my friendship, 'i think i can choose the wrong sort for myself thanks' " Draco said mockingly.

"If him not being your friend bothers you so much just go talk to him and ask him to be your friend" I told Draco not really sure what to say.

"First off Malfoy's don't ask twice, second I will go and ask again but I will only ask this once" Drac said being cocky.

"what ?" I asked truly curious.

"Will you go over there with me?" Draco asked with a shy grin.

"What's this, a Malfoy being shy and asking for help" I teased

"Shut up, Di Angelo" he shot back.

"Hey" I said accusingly.

"What?"

"You used my last name" I said trying to look angry. I'm not.

"Oh, you'll get over it. You know you're the only one i call by their first name" Draco said brushing it off casually.

My eyebrows shot up "seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, now are you coming or not?" Draco asked sliding off of the slytherin turning to the gryffindor table.

"Yeah, yeah" I said mimicking Draco's movements. Once I was up we headed toward the gryffindor table Harry was sitting in between a bushy haired brunette whose name i think was Hermione, and a redhead named Ronald. The redhead turned and sneered when he saw Draco.

"Potter, may I have a word" his tone, not surprisingly, confident.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Ron beat him to it "No Malfoy, why would harry want to talk to you, bugger off"

"Ron it's alright" harry said reassuring his friend. "Yeah, we can talk" he said fixing his gaze on Draco. Without another word Draco walked out of the great hall, harry and I trailing behind him. Draco turned elegantly once we were in an empty corridor.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted to talk Malfoy, Hey Nico" Harry said.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two knew each other" Draco said

"Oh yeah, we ran into each other on the train though I don't remember giving you my name" I said thoughtfully.

"You didn't i got it when you were being sorted" harry said

"Oh, okay well i'll let you guys get to it I will be right over there" i said pointing to the other side if the corridor.

Harry nodded and Draco sighed "Nico I thought we agreed to both be here when I talked to him" Draco said through gritted teeth trying to be discreet.

"And I will be right over here" I said keeping up the charade, I spared a glance at Harry and he was looking at us with an amused expression.

"Oh come on Draco, I won't bite" Harry said. Draco flushed and it appeared in his cheeks and neck.

" I know that Potter, I'm not scared of you" Draco said trying to sound vicious.

I moved away to the spot I had pointed at earlier and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Draco POV

"What is it you wanted to talk about Malfoy?" Potter asked his tone bitter.

"Well as i'm, sure you remember, you declined my friendship and I really think we can be good friends" I said nervously glancing at Nico, he smiled encouragingly.

"And?" Potter asked leading me on.

"And I would like to get to know you better" I finished, mentally slapping myself for sounding so stupid and cheesy.

"Ummm…. No!" Potter said before turning towards the great hall.

"Wait!" I pleaded sounding desperate grabbing his wrist. **Stop this you are a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't plead.** No matter how many times I told myself this I couldn't bring myself to let go of Potter's wrist I couldn't let him get away.

Potter turned around a look of bewilderment on his face he looked at his wrist that I was still holding.

"Will you at least think about it?" I asked him dropping his wrist sounding like a child.

Potter began walking towards the great hall "i'll think about it Malfoy" he yelled over his shoulder.

Relief flooded through me though I had no idea why. Perhaps because I wasn't turned down again.

Nico pulled himself of the wall and walked over to me,

"See? That wasn't so bad"

"You're telling me, I sounded like a desperate idiot, and.."

"Malfoys don't get desperate, I know" Nico said.

* * *

Draco Pov

Classes went by in a flash I was currently in the library having a study session with Nico and Pansy. As it turns out Nico's smarter than I anticipated.

"I am late for a game of wizard's chess if you will excuse me" Pansy said getting up and leaving. I watched her leave as she exited the room a certain green-eyed wizard entered. He scanned the room before his eyes landed on me and he glanced at nico.

He walked over to us "I have made up my mind Malfoy, I will play this little game of yours and see how it goes"

"Okay good" I said.

"Under one condition" the green-eyed wizard said.

"Oh!" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You tell no one of this and I will continue to play this game" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well then, meet me on the quidditch field after dinner"

"Fine" Potter said and stalked away

After a moment of silence I said "I really don't understand why he doesn't seem to trust me"  
Nico scoffed but continued to work.

* * *

Harry didn't go to dinner, so he made it to the quidditch field early. Harry's nerves were running wild. He contemplated leaving leaving several times and pretending to have never shown up. He decided to stay, and before he could change his mind again Draco walked out onto the field.

"You're here early Harry, i'm glad you didn't ditch me" Draco said using Harry's first name for the first time since they met.

"Can you just get to the point why did you want me out here?" Harry asked getting impatient.

"Well as explained earlier, I want to get to know you Harry" Draco said.

"no, you want to get to know the chosen one" harry said looking hurt, He turned away.

"Harry, wait!" damn it I sound like a little kid. " I don't care about 'The Chosen One' I have heard the stories, I want to get to know Harry Potter" Draco finished softly. He internally cursed himself for sounding sentimental.

"But, why?" Harry asked.

"Will you fly with me?" Draco asked.

"I don't know Draco, it's getting late"

"Come on" Draco said "accio Nimbus 2001" Draco called him broom, mounted it, and took of into the dark.

"Wait," Harry said calling his broom and taking of after the Platinum blond haired slytherin.

* * *

They flew for hours, they were completely drained when they landed. The boys knew they were late, it was past curfew. Harry thought it was worth it, he safely speak for both of them and say it was the most fun either of them had had all eleven years of their lives. They took showers in the quidditch locker rooms in silence.

They both managed to sneak into their houses without being caught, both falling asleep with smiles. Harry was glad he had decided to go to the quidditch field maybe Draco wasn't as bad as he seemed.

-scene break

Harry and Draco both woke up after breakfast and missed their first two classes.

Harry dressed quickly and sprinted down the hall to potions when he turned down a different hall he ran into Draco who running down the hall trying to fix his tie.

"Oompff" their heads collided. Draco stood offering a hand to Harry who had a hand on his head. Harry took his hand hesitantly and Draco pulled him up.

Snape appeared on the other end of the corridor "ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy I've been looking for you two. You just missed my class and I have been informed that you two were out after hours please come with me to the headmaster's office" Snape's low snarling voice reached them as he strode past them. Harry and Draco shared horrified looks before trailing after the potions professor.

Dumbledore had been informed earlier on that the boys would be visiting so he wasted no time getting to the point.

"I have a very busy schedule boy so let's just cut to the chase. You both were out after hours and the penalty for breaking curfew is detention. for the next three days you will both report to Professor Snape's classroom and he will decide your punishment, and thirty points from both your houses" Dumbledore said.

Harry and Draco both thought it wise not to argue and bid their farewells to the adults as well as each other, and went to class.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry it took so long I just got back from a choir contest I had been busy enjoy!**

 **Italian translation**

 **ragazzi biondi sarà la morte di me : blond boys will be the death of me**

 **un altro dei Blondie Perché mi fai questo a me : another blond why are you doing this to me**

 **dei ti bionde parlare molto: you blonds talk a lot**  
 **: )**


End file.
